Problem: What is $\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)^5$?
Solution: Remember that $\left(\dfrac{a}{b}\right)^n = \dfrac{a^n}{b^n}$. Applying this rule, we get $\dfrac{3^5}{4^5}=\boxed{\dfrac{243}{1024}}.$